With the advancement of information-oriented society, various requirements for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Therefore, various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and light emitting display devices are being practically used. Examples of light emitting display devices include organic light emitting display devices, which use an organic light emitting device as a light emitting device, and micro light emitting display devices which use a micro light emitting diode as a light emitting device.
Display devices each include a display panel which includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the data lines and the gate lines, a gate driver which supplies gate signals to the gate lines, a data driver which supplies data voltages to the data lines, and a timing controller which controls an operation timing of each of the gate driver and the data driver. The data driver includes at least one source drive IC.
The source drive IC is connected to the data lines, for supplying the data voltages to the data lines of the display panel. In this case, the source drive IC may be connected to the data lines as a chip on film (COF) type or a chip on glass (COG) type.
In detail, in the COF type, the source drive IC is attached on a flexible film (or a tape carrier package) by using an anisotropy conductive film. Subsequently, the flexible film with the source drive IC attached thereon is attached on a plurality of pads which are provided on a substrate of the display panel and are connected to the data lines. On the other hand, in the COG type, the source drive IC is directly attached on the pads provided on the substrate of the display panel.
In addition to the lines connected to the source drive IC, another line may be provided on the substrate of the display panel. For example, as in FIG. 1, a power line passing through a third side S3 and a fourth side S4 of a source drive IC SIC may be provided. In FIG. 1, a plan view of the source drive IC SIC is illustrated. In FIG. 1, it is illustrated that a first side S1 and a second side S2 of the source drive IC SIC are sides facing each other in a first direction (an X-axis direction) and the third side S3 and the fourth side S4 are sides facing each other in a second direction (a Y-axis direction) intersecting the first direction (the X-axis direction). When the source drive IC SIC is attached as the COG type, input bumps of the source drive IC SIC may be disposed in only the first side S1 and output bumps thereof may be disposed in only the second side S2 as in FIG. 1, for preventing interference between lines connected to the source drive IC SIC and the power line.
Moreover, bumps of the source drive IC SIC attached as the COF type are connected to leads of the flexible film, and bumps of the source drive IC SIC attached as the COG type are connected to the pads provided on the substrate. In this case, a pitch of each of the leads of the flexible film is greater than that of each of the pads of the substrate, and thus, a pitch of each of the bumps of the source drive IC SIC attached as the COF type is greater than that of each of the bumps of the source drive IC SIC attached as the COG type. Therefore, when the source drive IC SIC is attached as the COF type, a length of the source drive IC SIC in the first direction (the X-axis direction) should extend in order for the output bumps of the source drive IC SIC to be disposed in only the second side S2. However, in a case where the output bumps of the source drive IC SIC are disposed in a portion of the first side S1, the third side S3, and the fourth side S4 as well as the second side S2, all of the output bumps may be disposed without extending the length of the source drive IC SIC in the first direction (the X-axis direction).
As described above, when the source drive IC SIC is attached as the COG type, the bumps of the source drive IC SIC are provided in only the first side S1 and the second side S2, for preventing interference between a line connected to the source drive IC SIC and another line (for example, the power line) provided on the substrate. On the other hand, when the source drive IC SIC is attached as the COF type, the bumps of the source drive IC SIC are provided in all of the first side S1, the second side S2, the third side S3, and the fourth side S4 due to an interval between adjacent bumps of the source drive IC SIC. In FIG. 1, it is illustrated that the first side S1, the second side S2, the third side S3, and the fourth side S4 of the source drive IC SIC are an upper side, a lower side, a left side, and a right side of the source drive IC SIC, respectively.
Moreover, the pitch of each bump of the source drive IC SIC attached as the COF type differs from that of each bump of the source drive IC SIC attached as the COG type. That is, a disposed position and a pitch of each bump of the source drive IC SIC are changed based on the COF type and the COG type. Therefore, the source drive IC SIC should be differently designed based on the COF type and the COG type.
The gate driver may include at least one gate drive IC, and in this case, the gate drive IC may have a problem similar to that of the source drive IC.